Vírus
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Continuação de "Imune". Será que o Mu consegue curar um doente de amor? YAOI, LEMON, ou seja, SEXO! Eu avisei.


**Vírus**

Summary: Continuação de "Imune". Será que o Mu consegue curar um doente de amor? YAOI, LEMON, ou seja, **SEXO**! Eu avisei. 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei. 

* * *

A chuva seguia sobre o teto da casa de Virgem, as gotas pesadas e inúmeras fazendo barulho ao explodir sobre a superfície de pedra, num ensurdecedor pac-pac-pac. 

"A febre aumentou", Mu sussurrou consigo. A testa de Shaka fervia. 

O ariano olhou pela janela. A água somava-se ao escuro da noite na tarefa de encobrir a paisagem, e nada se via. Pelo visto teriam um amanhecer acinzentado: o temporal não tinha planos de ceder. Nem a febre do doente sobre a cama. 

Mu pousou a mão mais uma vez sobre a testa do amigo: fervia. Sem querer acreditar no próprio tato, Áries tocou o pescoço de Shaka com as costas da mão. O virginiano gemeu e se mexeu na cama, franziu as sobrancelhas, incomodado. Sua pele brilhava de suor, iluminada pela luz amarela das duas velas sobre a mesinha ao lado de sua cama. No entanto, agia como se estivesse com frio; por várias vezes tentou puxar o lençol para se cobrir mais, mas Mu o deteve. 

Áries suspirou, preocupado. Levou uma das velas até o banheiro; voltou pro quarto pouco depois, tirando os lençóis das mãos de Shaka, que resmungou. Mu não lhe deu atenção, carregando-o nos braços até o banheiro. 

"Banho frio" Virgem grunhiu, irritado. 

"Essa febre tem que baixar, Shaka..." Mu respondeu pacientemente, pondo o outro de pé ao lado da banheira. 

Shaka sentia-se péssimo. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, estava tonto e com o corpo mole. Teria caído no chão, se não tivesse apoiado seu corpo no de Áries. 

Aquela proximidade estava deixando o corpo de Mu em estado de alerta, por mais que ele tentasse justificar para si mesmo as atitudes do amigo. _Ele está doente e precisa que eu o ajude... tenho que parar de pensar besteiras, antes que acabe **fazendo** uma,_ pensou. O rubor em seu rosto intensificou-se ainda mais quando se lembrou que precisava ajudar Shaka a tirar seu _sari_. 

Despir Shaka teria sido uma tarefa consideravelmente fácil, afinal sua roupa não tinha nenhum cinto ou amarrado complicado; no entanto, foi quase uma missão impossível. O virginiano havia posto os braços ao redor do pescoço de Áries e não estava disposto a soltar, pois se o fizesse acabaria caindo; além disso, o tímido Mu tentava a todo custo não ver o corpo nu do amigo. A emenda saiu pior que o soneto: para conseguir convencer Shaka a levantar os braços, teve que segurá-lo junto a seu corpo pela cintura. Sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável naquela situação, Mu conseguiu finalmente livrar o outro do _sari_ ensopado de suor, e em seguida ajudou-o a entrar na banheira. 

Shaka encolheu os ombros e abraçou-se, com um calafrio. "Brr, gelada... acho que Aquário voltou de seu túmulo para preparar esse banho..." 

Mu balançou a cabeça para a tentativa de humor negro do outro, derramando água sobre seu rosto. Virgem, cansado demais até mesmo para reclamar, apenas encostou a cabeça na beira da banheira. Áries o observou por mais algum tempo, preocupado, até que ouviu passos entrarem na casa. 

Correu para a entrada, esbarrando num apressado - e encharcado - Kiki. 

"Ai!" O menino caiu sentado no chão. 

"Kiki?" Mu ajudou-o a se levantar, olhos arregalados. "Estava preocupado! Onde esteve todo esse tempo?" 

"No Japão", ele respondeu, sacudindo os cabelos vermelhos. 

"Como é?!?" O mestre assustou-se, pegando-o no colo e levando-o para o quarto de Shaka. Chegando lá, pegou uma toalha e a esfregou vigorosamente na cabecinha ruiva do aprendiz. 

Kiki não reclamou, apenas cambaleou um pouco. "Eu fui procurar Atena como o mestre pediu, mas ela não tava aqui no Santuário. Aí eu tava indo lá pra casa de Áries e o Aldebaran me disse que ela tinha ido cuidar dos cavaleiros de bronze lá no Japão, então eu usei telecinese pra ir pra lá... atchim!" 

"Não devia ter ido tão longe... ainda mais com essa chuva! Devia ter me falado, eu iria em seu lugar." 

O menino sorriu. "Mestre, o senhor tinha que tomar conta do Shaka. Se o senhor fosse até lá, ia ficar preocupado com ele, né?" 

Mu ficou vermelho novamente. Quando é que aquele garoto tinha ficado tão esperto? O abraçou, sorrindo. "Está certo... mas agora eu estou preocupado com você, seu levado, vai acabar ficando doente também se não trocar essas roupas." Olhou em volta. "Mas aqui não vai ter nada que sirva pra você... bom, eu poderia tentar improvisar com um _sari_ do Shaka, mas--" 

"Não precisa se preocupar, Mu" uma voz grave disse da porta. "Deixa que eu cuido do garoto." 

"Aldebaran!" O ariano sorriu. A presença do vizinho brasileiro era sempre bem-vinda. 

"Anda, vai cuidar do Shaka. Aliás, cadê ele?" 

"Na banheira. A febre não estava baixando de jeito nenhum..." 

Touro ficou com um pouco de pena do amigo, ao ver o olhar de preocupação que ele lançou para o banheiro. Suspirou, depois pegou Kiki no colo com um braço só sem qualquer dificuldade, por mais que o menino esperneasse. 

"Bom, vou levar esse rapazinho aqui lá pra baixo e vestir umas roupas secas nele." 

"Tudo bem", Áries riu. "Não dê trabalho para ele, Kiki. Ah!" Lembrando-se de algo, correu até o garoto, que a essa altura já era levado debaixo do braço de Aldebaran. "Afinal, o que Atena disse? Posso levar Shaka a um médico na cidade?" 

"Não sei," o garoto respondeu, "quando eu cheguei no hospital onde o Seiya e os outros estão, ela tinha viajado. Mas o Aiolia tava lá, e tava indo pra onde ela tava, então eu dei o recado pra ele." 

"Aiolia estava no Japão? Estranho." Mas Mu não questionou. Estava preocupado com Shaka. Assim que os dois saíram, correu para o banheiro. 

Não sabia se ria ou chorava com o que viu. Shaka estava dormindo. 

* * *

"E como vai nosso amigo doente?" Milo falou alto, rindo enquanto entrava no quarto. 

"Ainda num estado deplorável, mas melhorando", Shaka respondeu. "Obrigado pela visita, Milo. Já estava cansado de ver a cara de Mu todos os dias." 

Mu prendeu o riso. "Depois dessa vou até sair do quarto, seu mal-agradecido..." disse, fingindo indignação, e fechou a porta atrás de si. 

"Acho que ele ficou zangado", Shaka riu. "Vou ter que pedir desculpas mais tarde." 

Milo sentou-se na beira da cama. "E o senhor, hein? Assustou todo mundo." 

"É só uma gripe. Não exagerem." 

"Pode ser, mas você é um cavaleiro de ouro, e nós somos bastante resistentes a doenças... você sabe." Ele tamborilou os dedos sobre a coxa, continuando com as notícias. "Atena recebeu o recado de Aiolia. Parece que ela está com alguns problemas, tem a ver com essa chuva, e não pode vir... Aldebaran foi ao Japão, vigiar os garotos. Eu e os outros estamos de olho no Kiki enquanto o Mu cuida de você." Milo já sabia que as chuvas recentes eram obra de Poseidon, mas preferiu não preocupar ainda mais o virginiano. "Parece que nossa deusa ia enviar alguns especialistas para o examinarem... ela está com medo de que mais alguém fique doente. Se esse vírus foi capaz de derrubar você, imagine o que pode acontecer com os aprendizes ou os servos do Santuário." 

"Feh," o virginiano resmungou, "o que me surpreende é algo tão insignificante poder ser tão ameaçador... a ponto de deixar acamado um dos homens em postos mais altos na hierarquia dos Cavaleiros de Atena." 

Milo riu. "Era o que pensávamos quanto àqueles garotos, e deu no que deu." Ao pensar nesse assunto, o sorriso do cavaleiro de Escorpião perdeu o ar debochado, tornando-se um riso um tanto amargo, triste. "Irônico... não?" 

"O quê?" 

"Quando sua febre piorou, Mu ficou desesperado... nós, assim que descobrimos, arrancamos os cabelos também. Foi terrível, parecia que nós estávamos perdendo mais um companheiro. Mas agora eu me pergunto se ficaríamos tão preocupados se isso tivesse acontecido antes da vinda dos cavaleiros de bronze." Ele adquiriu um semblante sério. "É irônico que a mesma guerra que ceifou a vida de cinco dos nossos esteja aproximando os quatro que restaram no Santuário." 

O olhar de Milo estava perdido, mirando para fora da janela, o sol da manhã tentando iluminá-lo. Shaka observava seu rosto de perfil, sabendo que o colega esforçava-se para não chorar; mas sabia também que ele não demoraria a aceitar as lágrimas. E ele o fez, ainda que cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos. A outra mão, Shaka segurou entre as suas, tentando confortá-lo. 

"Eu venho aqui pra tentar animar você e acabo chorando... acho que não tenho jeito, mesmo", Milo deu uma risada nervosa, a voz ainda um pouco embargada. 

Shaka sorriu, triste. "Camus, não é?" 

O outro assentiu com a cabeça. 

"Você o amava, Milo." Não era uma dúvida. 

"Mais do que devia." 

"Era correspondido?" 

"Não sei, não cheguei a contar." Milo forçou-se a rir. "Agora que ele se foi, prefiro acreditar que não." 

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio desconfortável para os dois. Para o escorpiano, por ter admitido algo que, ainda que não fosse segredo algum para os mais observadores, considerava muito pessoal. Para o virginiano, porque tinha perguntas a fazer ao outro, mas não queria levantar suspeitas... 

"Como você soube?" Shaka finalmente falou. 

"Hm?" 

"Que o amava", ele continuou, "Que não o via apenas como um amigo." 

Milo riu, de bom humor novamente. "Você está gostando do Mu, acertei?" 

"Como você-- n-não, claro que não! De onde tirou essa idéia?!" 

A resposta só incentivou as risadas do outro, que já estava ficando sem ar. "Essa coisa vermelha e gaguejenta é o tão falado 'homem mais próximo de Deus'?! Se eu não soubesse antes, não acreditaria! Ai... Cuidado, hein, Shaka, o amor não está lhe fazendo bem!" 

Shaka resmungou, chutando Milo por baixo do cobertor. "Ria mais baixo, pelo menos. Não quero que todo o Mediterrâneo fique sabendo." 

"Pode deixar. Ainda mais que o seu objeto de afeição está aqui ao lado..." O comentário lhe rendeu mais um chute. "Respondendo a sua pergunta... não existe nenhum indicador óbvio de que se está amando. Eu só sabia que queria passar mais tempo ao lado de Camus. E que ouvir a voz dele ou ver seu rosto não estavam bastando, eu queria..." Respirou fundo. "É melhor eu parar, antes que comece a chorar de novo." 

Viraram-se para a porta ao ouvi-la se abrindo; era Mu. "Ainda estão falando mal de mim ou já posso entrar?" 

"Na verdade, estávamos fazendo os últimos acertos em nosso plano de dominação do Universo" Shaka disse (para surpresa de Milo, seu rosto havia voltado à cor normal); ouvindo os risos dos dois, continuou. "Agora teremos que sacrificá-lo caso se negue a defender a conspiração..." 

"Oh, nossa, estou morrendo de medo..." Mu debochou. "E o que pretende fazer pra me deter, senhor 'Não-consigo-respirar-pelo-nariz'?" 

"Pode rir, rebelde! Quando eu estiver com minha saúde recuperada, você sentirá minha vingança!" Os três caíram na risada de novo. Só mesmo assim, com humor, conseguiriam aceitar o que haviam vivido recentemente. Era estranho pensar que aquele mesmo tipo de brincadeira, em outra época, geraria desconfiança, intrigas, traições. Agora havia apenas três amigos cansados de ver megalomaníacos no comando do Santuário. 

Milo se levantou, ainda rindo. "Sinto muito, mas terei que deixar o 'rebelde' para você. O céu está ficando meio nublado de novo, e eu não pretendo voltar para a casa de Escorpião embaixo de chuva muito forte. Aiolia disse que viria vê-lo hoje, mas talvez ele adie a visita..." Os outros dois se despediram dele. Porém, quando já estava na porta, o escorpiano se voltou. "Ah, e Shaka..." Desviou seu olhar rapidamente para Mu. "Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu." 

* * *

Mu abriu a porta do quarto devagar, sem fazer barulho. Shaka, sentado na cama, olhava a chuva que engrossava do lado de fora da janela. Estava distraído, e seus olhos estavam abertos; as duas coisas eram tão raras que Mu ficou por mais algum tempo o observando meio de longe, pela fresta da porta, admirado. Logo Shaka notou sua presença, virando-se. "Mu?" 

"Não sabia que podia ficar com os olhos abertos", ele riu, tentando disfarçar o rubor. "Sem destruir alguma coisa, quero dizer." 

Shaka sorriu. "Eu posso", disse, aceitando o copo que o outro lhe entregou. Era chá de limão com mel, bem quente, para melhorar a garganta. Ele já estava se sentindo bem melhor do que nos dias anteriores, mas não havia dito nada a Mu porque gostava muito daquele chá... "Quando fecho meus olhos, me privo de um de meus sentidos e, dessa forma, posso elevar meu cosmo além do comum. Como não estamos lutando agora, não preciso usar meus poderes de cavaleiro, e portanto não preciso elevar meu cosmo. Além disso, estou mais fraco que o habitual... meu poder também." 

"Hmm." Mu franziu a testa. "Mesmo assim, seus olhos permaneceram fechados na maior parte do tempo em que estive aqui esses dias." 

"Força do hábito, acho." O outro riu. "Isto o incomoda? Talvez você tenha a impressão de que vai ser atacado a qualquer momento..." 

"Não, pelo contrário. Me agrada muito poder ver seus olhos." Shaka quase engasgou com o chá ao ouvir isso. Ele sabia - ou pelo menos acreditava - que Mu dissera aquilo inocentemente... mas seus ouvidos teimaram em achar uma certa malícia nas palavras. Para piorar, aquilo o fez lembrar da conversa com Milo ainda há pouco; teve que voltar seu olhar para a janela. 

Mu estranhou aquele comportamento do amigo. O conhecia bem, e sabia que algo estava errado. Shaka parecia evitar olhá-lo no rosto, estava pensativo, tinha uma expressão preocupada. Temendo ser a febre novamente, o ariano virou o rosto do outro para si, tocando sua testa com o dorso da mão, depois com a palma. Sentiu-o suspirar, como se cansado; notou que suas bochechas estavam um pouco avermelhadas, mas a temperatura lhe parecia normal. "Está tudo bem?" 

Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça, virando o rosto para o lado novamente e deixando o copo de chá (ainda cheio até a metade) sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. 

"É por causa de Aiolia? Vocês não voltaram a conversar desde aquele desentendimento na sala do Mestre, não é mesmo?" Sem resposta. "Não fique preocupado... vocês estavam tentando defender o que achavam certo. O que aconteceu depois foi um acidente que nenhum dos dois previa. Não acho que ele esteja magoado com você por causa disso. Além do mais, a chuva está forte e não deve parar tão cedo, talvez ele venha só amanh--" 

"Mu, eu estou apaixonado por você." 

Cortado no meio de uma palavra, Áries não conseguiu fechar a boca por alguns segundos por causa do choque. Ficou boquiaberto, sem piscar, olhando pro amigo - que em nenhum momento desviou seu olhar da janela. Cuidadosamente processando a nova informação em sua mente, Mu respirou fundo... e, ao soltar o ar, sorriu. 

Shaka não sabia de onde tinha tirado a coragem e o fôlego para falar; mas estava dito, e era isso o que importava. Não, o que realmente importava agora era a resposta que receberia... seria rejeitado? Esperava que não. Percebeu um movimento da mão de Mu - buscando a sua, na qual segurou com força. Com a outra mão, o cavaleiro ergueu um pouco o rosto do virginiano pelo queixo. Aproximando o rosto, tocou de leve os lábios do outro com os seus. Virgem piscou os longos cílios duas vezes; depois, começava a esboçar um sorriso quando se lembrou de algo. 

"Vai ficar gripado", sussurou baixinho. 

Mu apenas riu do aviso, se aproximando para um novo beijo. Dessa vez, abriu um pouco mais a boca, disposto a um contato maior. Shaka respondeu, deixando seus lábios igualmente abertos para que o outro explorasse. Logo os dois já estavam travando uma pequena batalha de línguas, ansiando por algo que nem eles mesmo sabiam ao certo o que era, mas que poderiam encontrar na boca um do outro... pararam, um pouco ofegantes. 

"Eu também estou apaixonado por você..." Mu sussurou, afastando os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto de Shaka. "Eu _tenho estado_ apaixonado por você há algum tempo, na verdade." 

"E nem me falou nada..." 

"Estava morrendo de medo de você não querer nada comigo." 

"Eu também..." Shaka o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço. "Nós somos dois idiotas, viu." 

Os dois riram um pouco, voltando a se beijar. Mu aproximou mais seu corpo do de Shaka, para poder abraçá-lo e aprofundar o beijo mais confortavelmente. De leve, como se pedisse permissão, o ariano apoiou uma das mãos no joelho do outro, que não reclamou. Aos poucos, a mão curiosa foi deslizando pela coxa de Shaka, por baixo de seu _sari_ laranja, indo até o ponto de junção da perna com o corpo. Respirando fundo, Shaka interrompeu o beijo e afastou um pouco o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Mu. 

"Quer que pare?" Mu esperou pela resposta, um pouco aflito. 

Shaka sorriu. "Não... quero que tire isso." E deu um rápido puxão na túnica do outro, soltando-a do cinto de corda. Mu levantou os braços e livrou-se da peça de roupa, expondo o tórax aos ágeis dedos do virginiano, que se puseram a acariciar os mamilos de Áries, arrancando-lhe um leve gemido. 

"Apressadinho, hmm?..." Mu chegou mais perto. 

"Você também é..." Shaka puxou-o pela nuca com uma das mãos, a outra ainda brincando no peito de Mu. Voltaram a se beijar, desta vez com mais fome do que antes. As mãos de Mu correram a tirar a roupa do outro, deixando completamente nu. Os dois deslizaram mais para baixo na cama, ficando quase deitados. 

Shaka gemeu um pouco, interrompendo o beijo. "Dói..." 

"Onde?" Áries perguntou, preocupado. Imaginando que fosse mais uma enxaqueca, deu um beijo terno sobre o pontinho da testa de Shaka. "Aqui?" 

O loiro balançou a cabeça, um sorriso safado em seus lábios. "Não..." 

"Ha... aqui, então?" Percebendo o joguinho do outro, Mu beijou sua boca, depois se dirigiu para sua orelha. "Ou aqui?" 

"Não... mais embaixo", riu. 

Obediente, Mu deu beijos molhados no pescoço do amante, descendo por seu tórax até seus mamilos. "Aqui?" 

Shaka suspirou profundamente ao sentir a língua de Mu percorrer o caminho entre um mamilo e outro, dando suaves mordidinhas na pele sensível. Mas ainda não era o que ele queria... "Ainda não..." Com uma das mãos, soltou a tira de tecido que prendia os longos cabelos lilás, acariciando-os e ao mesmo tempo empurrando-o de leve na direção desejada. 

Mu fingiu ignorar a ansiedade do outro, demorando-se por seu abdômen, brincando de lamber seu umbigo. "... Aqui?" Respirou bem perto da pele úmida de saliva, divertindo-se ao vê-lo contrair os músculos da barriga, os pelinhos loiros eriçados. 

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco irritado. "Você sabe que não... mais embaixo..." 

O ariano riu, voltando os olhos para a parte do corpo de Shaka que pulsava por atenção. Chegou bem pertinho, como se fosse finalmente saciar a vontade do loiro; mas, antes disso, olhou para ele maliciosamente, sussurrando. "... Aqui...?" Em seguida, tocou com os lábios a ponta da ereção de Shaka, que gemeu e acariciou seus cabelos. 

Mu decidiu que já bastava com a tortura. Lambeu preguiçosamente o pênis do amante da base até a ponta; depois, vendo o virginiano agarrar o lençol com força, levou-o à boca e chupou com vontade. 

"... Ah... Mu!" Shaka gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. A boca do parceiro era quente e seus lábios incrivelmente macios e hábeis, subindo e descendo pelo seu membro num ritmo lento e cruciante. Mu levantou o olhar enquanto lambia a ponta do pênis de Virgem, e se divertiu mentalmente com sua expressão de prazer e desespero. Mas ficou com um pouco de pena, e resolveu acelerar seus movimentos para aliviá-lo. 

As carícias de Áries estavam sendo demais para Shaka. Antes que não conseguisse mais se conter, puxou de leve o amante pelos ombros. Mu parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele, sem entender. "Alguma coisa errada?" disse. A resposta de Shaka foi balançar a cabeça de um lado a outro e sorrir. 

"Tantra", o indiano sussurrou, abraçando-o e procurando acalmar sua respiração. Mu deu uma risada. Já tinha lido a respeito daquelas técnicas: consistiam em prorrogar o orgasmo ao máximo, levando a sensações indescritíveis... aceitou o joguinho do amante, permitindo-se um minutinho de descanso. Mas a ansiedade, depois de tanto tempo sonhando com um momento como aquele, era muito grande. Mal tinham recuperado o fôlego, já estavam perdendo-o novamente num prolongado beijo, as mãos deslizando pelos corpos um do outro. Shaka soltou o cinto de Áries com alguma dificuldade, por causa da pressa, resmungando algo sobre tibetanos usarem roupas complicadas. Rindo, Mu resolveu que seria mais rápido se ele mesmo se livrasse do que ainda sobrava de suas roupas; depois, já nu, voltou a abraçar e beijar fervorosamente o amante. 

Sem separar seus lábios dos de Mu, Shaka jogou-o para o lado, deitando-se por cima dele. Deslizou a língua por seu tórax, sua barriga, por entre as coxas, numa deliciosa vingança pela tortura de pouco antes. Porém, o ariano não deixaria por menos: puxou o corpo do outro para cima e rolou na cama com ele, deitando-se entre suas pernas como na posição original. 

"Ha, nada disso, mocinho..." Áries sussurrou com a voz sensual no ouvido do outro. "Você está doente... é melhor deixar o 'esforço' comigo, hm?..." 

Virgem arregalou os olhos e riu. Não esperava que o pacífico e calmo cavaleiro de Áries pudesse ser tão... ofensivo! 

"Não conhecia esse seu lado espertinho... trapaceiro!" 

"Você ainda não viu nada", Mu respondeu com a expressão mais sem-vergonha que o outro já tinha visto na vida. Deslizou sua mão pelo interior da coxa do loiro, até encontrar sua pequena entrada, onde com carinho enfiou dois dedos. 

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e mordeu os lábios ao sentir os dedos do outro provocando uma incômoda ardência. Áries percebeu e parou, dando um selinho na boca de Virgem para chamar sua atenção. "Nunca fez isso?" 

"Não desse jeito", Shaka sorriu, esperando que ele tivesse entendido. 

"Faz jus à sua constelação..." Mu riu, depois suspirou profundamente. "Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso, mas se você quiser parar agora vai me deixar _muito_ frustrado... se é que me entende." Disse, olhando para a própria ereção. 

"Entendo perfeitamente..." O virginiano levantou um pouco o quadril, para mostrar que se encontrava em uma situação semelhante. Respirou fundo, decidido. "O que eu posso dizer? Conhecendo você, é desnecessário pedir pra ser gentil, então..." 

Os dois sorriram, beijando-se. Com cuidado, Mu voltou a acariciar o outro, procurando fazê-lo relaxar. Quando sentiu que Shaka já estava mais confortável, parou. 

O indiano cerrou os dentes quando o amante substituiu os dedos por algo bem mais grosso. Doía muito, mas ele estava disposto a suportar a dor em troca do prazer que sentiria mais tarde. Já tinha agüentado dores muito maiores do que aquela durante seu treinamento e nunca recebera nenhuma recompensa... por que desistiria justo dessa vez? Mu procurou penetrá-lo devagar, para que ele se acostumasse aos poucos, mas seu auto-controle não estava em um de seus melhores dias: na metade do percurso, o ariano não se segurou mais e foi até o fim. 

Shaka prendeu a respiração e cerrou os olhos, sentindo-os ficarem úmidos. Percebendo a reação do amante, Mu beijou-o de leve, evitando se mover dentro dele. "Não feche os olhos..." 

"Hm?..." Virgem ronronou baixinho, levantando as pálpebras só até a metade. 

O tibetano roçou a ponta de seu nariz no dele, sorrindo. "Deixe-os abertos. Quero olhar nos seus olhos..." 

Aquela frase, por mais que tivesse sido dita num tom doce e inocente, soara extremamente excitante aos ouvidos de Shaka. Sentindo-se apto a continuar, moveu seus quadris, gostando da sensação. Mu gemeu com o movimento, sentindo seu membro roçando por dentro do amante, e pôs-se a entrar e sair de seu corpo num ritmo moderado a princípio, acelerando pouco a pouco, tentando manter a calma. Shaka também tentava controlar a respiração, querendo prolongar aquele momento ao máximo. No entanto, seu corpo começava a dar mostras de não obedecer: um forte gemido escapou de sua garganta, suas duas mãos agarrando as nádegas de Mu com vontade, puxando-o contra seu quadril. 

Áries já estava prestes a explodir, mas queria ter o gostinho de ver Shaka fazê-lo primeiro. Apoiando-se em uma das mãos, usou a outra para manipular o pênis do amante, entre seus corpos; orgulhou-se de ver o virginiano gritar seu nome, curvando o corpo todo para trás. Sentiu seu orgasmo quente cobrir seus dedos e seus músculos internos se contraírem; logo em seguida, Mu também chegou ao seu êxtase, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o de Shaka, ambos exaustos. 

Shaka abraçou o amigo, acariciando suas costas. _Amigo? Depois dessa não somos mais exatamente amigos... amantes? Argh, não gosto desse termo. É... vulgar!_ "Mu?" 

Ainda recuperando o fôlego, o ariano limitou-se a dar um grunhido gentil. 

"O que nós somos?" 

Mu levantou o corpo, as sobrancelhas em forma de pontos franzidas, tentando decifrar a pergunta do outro. Entendendo finalmente, começou a rir e a encher o rosto de Shaka de beijinhos. 

"Haha, nós somos loucos!" 

Virgem riu também, tentando se mostrar indignado. "Eu não sou louco! ... Está certo, talvez um pouquinho, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" Áries o obrigou a se calar com um beijo profundo, mas Shaka ainda queria uma resposta. "Se você não decide, vou considerar você meu namorado. Soa melhor do que amante, não acha?" 

"Pode me chamar do que você quiser..." Mu sorriu, dando-lhe ainda mais um beijo. "... Eu sei apenas que o amo e sou correspondido, e para mim é isso o que importa." A declaração de amor teria recarregado as energias de Shaka, não fosse por um pequeno porém. Teve tempo apenas para levar a mão ao nariz, antes de um sonoro: 

"Atchoo!" 

Mu voltou a rir, mas logo se conteve. "Você está quente!" Disse, encostando o dorso da mão no pescoço do namorado, que resmungou. 

"É do exercício, não da febre..." 

A resposta não convenceu o ariano, que tratou de levantar da cama e se dirigir ao banheiro. "Quem fez 'exercício' aqui fui eu, e estou menos quente do que você!" 

"Ah, não, banho frio de novo não..." 

Já de volta, Mu pegou Shaka no colo. Não havia necessidade, mas a idéia parecia agradável para ambos. "Se reclamar não entro na banheira com você." 

Shaka, um sorriso safado no rosto, não teve mais motivos para reclamar pelo resto da noite. 

* * *

"Nós não devíamos ter feito aquilo." 

A voz dele era quase um sussurro, mas para mim fora como um grito ensurdecedor. "... Está... está arrependido?" Digo, num tom igualmente baixo, mas muito mais angustiado. 

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. Está zangado. 

Meu peito dói, e não é por causa da gripe. Olho para o teto, e sinto meus olhos ficarem mais úmidos. Respiro fundo. "Você não queria." 

Ele ri com desdém. "Claro que queria. Como queria. Mais do que tudo nessa vida." 

Não posso deixar de me sentir surpreso, além de aliviado. "Então...?" 

"Então, que você também está doente agora. E você era um enfermeiro muito mais gentil do que Marin." Shaka, não me dê mais sustos! Você e esse seu senso de humor - com o qual aparentemente só eu tenho o prazer, ou desprazer, de conviver... Apesar disso, rio. 

A "enfermeira" a que Shaka se referira entra no quarto, trazendo um vidro de remédio-- ah, não, xarope amargo de novo não... "Ouvi meu nome, e pelas suas caras tenho certeza de que estavam falando mal de mim." 

"Argh, esse remédio horrível de novo. Meu companheiro aqui," e ele aponta para mim, "selecionava medicamentos menos agressivos ao paladar do paciente." 

"Bom, eu não notei grande melhora em seu estado de saúde com eles, mocinho. Abra a boca." Tive um pouco de pena de Shaka, ao vê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas de desgosto depois de engolir a colherada de remédio que a amazona lhe oferecera. 

"Além disso, Mu não me tratava como uma criança!" 

Marin bufa, impaciente. "Em outra situação, eu o trataria com o respeito que se dirige a um superior. Mas se vai continuar a agir como um moleque mal-agradecido, eu vou continuar a tratá-lo como um moleque mal-agradecido! Agora fique quietinho e veja se durma." Tenho que sorrir. Especialmente quando Shaka resmunga alguma coisa sobre 'estar cansado demais para usar seu poder, do contrário ela já teria perdido um ou dois sentidos'. 

Em seguida, a amazona vem até minha cama e faz o mesmo ritual comigo. Que gosto horroroso... 

"Como se sente, Mu?" Ela diz, gentil. 

"Um pouco melhor, mas ainda estou com o corpo dolorido. Obrigado por cuidar de nós, Marin-san." 

"Oh, não é nada. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, depois de tantos favores que Aiolia já me fez..." A máscara cobre seu rosto, mas não há dúvidas de que a moça enrubesce ao pensar no cavaleiro de Leão. Convenhamos, não é novidade para nenhum de nós que os dois têm sentimentos um pelo outro. "Além disso, eu já tenho vasta experiência em lidar com meninos mimados." Ela volta o rosto para Shaka, que franze as sobrancelhas, mas ri. Ele sabe que as broncas de Marin são apenas uma tentativa de descontrair o ambiente. E também sabe que ela está consideravelmente certa. 

"Qualquer coisa me chamem", Marin diz, saindo do quarto. 

O silêncio que se segue é quebrado pouco depois pelo riso baixo de Shaka. 

"O que foi?" 

"Estava lembrando da cara do Aiolia..." 

Rio também, as maçãs do rosto coradas. "Nós ainda demos sorte de ele ter chegado quando estávamos vestidos." 

"Bom, mas mesmo assim acho que ele não esperava encontrar o enfermo trocando beijos fervorosos com seu acompanhante." 

Ah, Shaka, não me lembre... estamos de quarentena, esqueceu? Deito de lado na cama, voltado para ele. "Eles podiam ter deixado minha cama mais próxima da sua." 

"Se deixassem, nós não ficaríamos curados nunca. Acho que eles não pretendem criar um supervírus." Ele ri, depois continua, a voz mais suave: "Muito embora eu nunca tenha sido tão grato a algo que me deixa cansado e com dor de garganta." 

Ele vira o rosto para mim e abre levemente as pálpebras, permitindo que eu veja o azul majestoso de seus olhos. Revejo a imagem dele enquanto nos amávamos, os longos cabelos cor de trigo espalhados em cima das almofadas, os lábios vermelhos e cheios de tanto me beijar... suspiro, mas não consigo mais me deter. Levanto da cama - minha dor de cabeça piora, mas não importa - e vou até ele, deitando-me ao seu lado. Beijo seus lábios, preguiçoso, sem pressa. Ele sorri. 

"Marin vai te dar uma bronca..." 

"Deixa, eu não ligo." Me acomodo, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, meu braço em volta de sua cintura. "Te amo." 

"Também te amo." 

Ele acaricia minha nuca, descendo os dedos pela minha coluna. "Shaka, dessa vez eu também estou doente." 

"Droga, tomara que essa gripe passe bem rápido..." 

* * *

Author's notes: Pouco depois de começar essa continuação de "Imune", eu fiquei resfriada. Será que foi praga do Shaka? ^_^   
O pessoal queria mais, e eu também (não vamos nem falar do quanto os _protagonistas_ queriam uma continuação... ohoho). Nunca escrevi yaoi, esse foi o primeiro! Mas já escrevi alguns hentais, acho que isso me ajudou um pouco. Digam se ficou bom ou ruim, que eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender... hihihi!   
No início eu não pretendia fazer nenhuma relação com a saga de Poseidon. Na verdade, quando eu escrevi "Imune", nem tinha localizado a história no tempo. Mas aqui eu ia precisar do Milo-kun sofrendo, então ficou sendo pós-Doze Casas... e como eu já estava reparando que tinha chuva demais na fic, acabei incluindo aquela fala do Milo, muito embora não tenha ficado muito acurado.   
Depois de ter visto o que não devia, o Aiolia deve ter ficado super sem graça... e por isso mandou a coitada da namorada pra aturar o Shaka-chan resmungando XD Muito malandro, esse Aiolia.   
Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu gostei... ah, ficou fofo e não ficou melado demais, acho. Comentem! 


End file.
